Weird Beyond Words
by Carter-Carter
Summary: What happens when weird freaky mutant bird kids and vegetarian vampires collide? Trust me, you don't want to know.
1. Rain

_Hey! It's Alian and Alyss Carter! We're new here; this is our first story on fanfic. Enjoy! By the way, this is Max POV._

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of this story. Except the plot. Maybe not even the plot. We own the computer we are writing this story on!**

**Chapter One: Rain**

I hate rain. Sure, it may be good for the flowers and trees and plats, but guess what? I'm not a plant. I'm not leafy, I'm not green, and I **don't** like rain.

Sure, there are times when it seems like wings are the best things that have ever happened to me. Those are the times when I can drift on a thermal, and the sun's shining, maybe there's a cool breeze from the northeast, and my flock's around me, and we're safe...

Unfortunately, now is not one of those times.

Fang glided beside me quietly. Almost too quietly. If it weren't for my raptor vision, I wouldn't be able to see him through all this rain coming down.

"Someone's in a cheery mood." he remarked. I glared at him.

"You'd be in a bad too if you were flying in the rain!" I snapped back. A chuckle came from my other side. I glanced at Iggy, his wing brushing against mine. His blind eyes were unerringly focused on mine.

"I hate to break it to you, Max, but we **have** been flying in the rain."

"Yeah, Max, when are we going to stop? We've been flying for hours and hours and I'm hungry. We haven't eaten since that dumpster behind that McDonald's a while ago, and I only had those three salads and the..." Nudge rambled on, her curly black hair sticking up around her face comically. I sighed. We were all getting hungry and the younger ones were tired. Angel's head was already drooping.

"I'm fine Max. You don't have to worry about me." Angel's large blue eyes gazed at me, as if reading my very soul... Actually that might not be far from the truth. Angel giggled, then her nose wrinkled. She veered away from the rest of the flock. I was about to call her back, when an unmistakable odor wafted in front of my nose.

"Gazzy!" That little... He'd let loose one of his many unfortunate occurrences. I gagged, holding my nose and moved to the side. As I did, something caught my eye.

Far below me, I could see a wolf. Now to your average Avian-American, this wouldn't matter very much., but the flock and I had had some very bad experiences concerning wolves. Not to mention that this wolf was huge!

And another thing. This wolf? He was stalking prey.

The prey in question? A little girl.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Who is the wolf? Who is the girl? Will Max kick some serious but? Find in the next chapter! Please, R&R!**


	2. Life Story

_Hi peoples! We're back! Sorry, but you actually don't get to find out who the wolf and the little girl are. Hey, I'm not the one who writes the stories! That's Alian._

**Disclaimer: Thy writers own nothing. We art poor!**

**Chapter Two: Life Story**

I looked at Fang, beginning to open my mouth. He glared at me, giving me the same look he'd given me when I'd gone to rescue Ella, my half-sister. I gave him the exact same look. Rescuing Ella hadn't been that bad!

Well, I had gotten shot, revealed my secret, found my mom and my sister, and saved the world. It's not like anything _that_ big could happen this time...

"Fang, come on. This isn't some teenage girl and a couple of guys! It's a little girl and a freakin' wolf, for heaven's sake!" I continued to glare at Fang. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. I knew that he was letting me go against his better judgment.

Without hesitating, I tucked my wings in and dove straight down at warp speed. See, that's a perk in the whole mutant-bird-kid package... oh, wait, you don't know what mutant bird kids are. Lucky for you (and unlucky for me!), I happen to be one.

To make a long story short(ish), here are the Cliff Notes of my life:

When I was a baby, scientists decided to mess with my DNA. I turned out 98% human and 2% bird, meaning I have wings. And yes, for the unobservant among you, I can fly. The scientists, whom I like to call whitecoats (for obvious reasons), kept me in this hellish place called the School. They performed experiments on me and my friends, the flock. Then, when I was ten, a nice whitecoat named Jeb rescued us. Well, he seemed nice until he died two years later. I raised the flock on my own for another two years (not easy let me tell you) until the Erasers came and took Angel...

The Erasers? Oh, yeah! They're a human-lupine hybrid. Go look it up.

Hm. This isn't short enough. I'll condense it.

We got Angel back; Jeb came back to life; I killed Ari, Jeb's son; Ari came back to life; I met an evil me; I met the Director of the School; I got challenged to a fight to the death; I found out that Jeb was my father; and I saved the world.

No wonder they call me dysfunctional.

As for the longer version? I ain't got time; in case you haven't noticed, I'm speeding towards the ground right now.

**Give us feedback. Give us feedback. Give us feedback. Give us feedback.**


	3. Strange Beings

_Da next chappie is up! Read this chappie! Or else this chappie will eat you! Chappie, chappie, chappie1 I love that word! Thank you for the reviews! ALYSS ___

**Disclaimer: *in a singsong voice* We own nothing! Tis suuuuch a shame!**

**Chapter Three: Strange Beings**

The wind whipped my bangs into my barely open eyes. It's kind of hard to see where you're going when hundred-mile winds are blasting rain in your face. Then again, it's also kind of hard to see when you're a splat on the ground...

With this pleasant thought in mind, I snapped out my wings to gather air, therefore floating gently to the ground. At least, in theory. I'd forgotten that trees tend to have branches.

I flung my arms up over my eyes and folded in my wings. My poor body was bounced around like one of those pinball games. Ouch, ah, ooh... that's gonna leave a bruise.

Luckily, I tend to be a little more durable then the average teenage girl. I landed gracefully on my butt, with my head somewhere between my wings. Note to self: practice crash landings.

I scrambled to my feet with a snarl, ready to kick some wolf butt. One problem. Where was the wolf? I whirled around to see a pair of huge, black eyes staring at me. Behind the wolf, the little girl stood with her back to a tree, eyes wide with surprise. I darted around the wolf and stood in front of the girl, tensed and ready for a fight.

The strange thing was, the wolf didn't attack right away. It just stared at me with wolfy surprise, glancing from me to the girl then back to me.

"What?" I snarled. "Never seen a bird kid before?" From the corner of my eye, I could see the flock landing much more gracefully then I had. Angel started to move towards me, but Fang held her back.

Suddenly, the wolf rushed at me. It was scary, I have to admit – a couple of tons of fur and muscle moving straight at me. The thing is, I don't give up that easily. I jumped in the air and snapped out my foot in a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, my foot seemed to bounce off the wolf's fur. Man, this creature was way tougher than an Eraser. I pulled back my fist and –

"Max, wait!" Why the heck was Angel talking to me _now_? If it was about food again, I swear, I was gonna...

Wait, where's the wolf go? I spotted it behind me advancing towards the girl. I ran at it and jumped on its huge head. I pounded at it with my hands and feet, desperate to do something. I couldn't let the wolf get that girl!

"Max!" Dang it! I was going to have to talk to Angel later

In that moment of distraction, the wolf flipped me off and crouched over me, a paw holding me down and it's muzzle nearing my throat. I gulped, looking at the razor sharp teeth.

"Ever heard of tic-tacs?" Yep, that's me! Sarcastic even in the face of death.

Um, flock? I could use a little help over here. Like, now...

**How's you like it?**


	4. Pale Peeps

_I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know we haven't updated in, like, forever! But school is here, once again trying to brainwash us kids! ALYSS ___

**Disclaimer: i dont own nothin. hows that for grammer!**

**Chapter Four: Pale Peeps**

I knew the end was coming soon. I turned my head slightly to look at the flock. Nudge had tears in her eyes. Gazzy looked like he was debating whether to stay or to come help. Iggy's mouth was moving; he was probably asking Fang what was happening, Fang replied, and Iggy's expression turned to shock. Fang's face was as somber as ever, maybe more, and his lean arms were wrapped tightly around Angel; restraining her from running towards me. I felt sharp teeth graze my neck, and I prepared for death.

Then fifty things happened at once.

Angel broke from Fang's grip, and started tearing across the clearing, her blonde hair streaming out behind her. "No! Stop! This is all wrong!" What was with that kid? Then, the little girl rushed up and placed her hand on the wolf's face, and the wolf froze. The rustling of tree branches indicated that someone was coming. At that moment, two figures pushed past the leaves and came into my line of vision. There were two of them, one bronze haired, one brown. They were both pale skinned and inquisitively beautiful.

Both of them looked around questioningly. Then the brown haired one opened her mouth and asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

**I know this chapter is short! I'm sorry once more! The next chapter will be longer than normal. I just couldn't find a good way to end it so I did a cliffie short chap. **


End file.
